


Slow Friendship

by clowncrime



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonians (Elder Scrolls), Dark Brotherhood Questline, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance, Skyrim Spoilers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncrime/pseuds/clowncrime
Summary: Noxtain, the Dragonborn. Also, a huge pain in Marcurio’s rear. But the Argonian pays well, so he’ll complain and complain, but still get paid.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Marcurio, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Marcurio, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio, Marcurio (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Marcurio had no idea what he was getting himself into when the argonian Noxtain hired him. The Argonian paid him upfront, and kept paying him for his service monthly. If it was just normal work, say, retrieving someone’s lost treasure, or saving a resident from a bandit camp, it would be just fine. But little did the mage know just what kind of a pain this certain argonian would be.

He knew this right away. His armor. Black and red, obvious Dark Brotherhood attire. By the shifty glances and the way people avoided him, death was to obviously follow. If that wasn’t bothersome enough, the first time he used his Voice it nearly threw Marcurio off a cliff!

“What are you doing?!” He shouted, watching the enemy go flying off the cliff, nearly taking Marcurio with him. 

Noxtain put his sword in its leather pouch, “Making a fight end faster?” He nonchalantly replied. He walked over towards his companion, and helped him stand up.

Marcurio would swat his gloved hand away, “You almost threw me off as well, lizard!” He snapped. He brushed off his cloak and glared at him. 

Noxtain didn’t even react, no scoff, no growl.He shrugged, “Well, um, sorry?” He finished with an awkward pause. He backed up from the man.

Marcurio just stood in fury. “Is that all you have to say? What even was that? What’s going on! I should just go back to Riften…” he groaned. He checked his staff to make sure it didn’t crack in the fray. 

“Oh, I suppose I failed to tell you, dear. I’m not just some lizard,” Noxtain’s bright yellow eyes narrowed, “I’m Dragonborn. Listen, I didn’t ask for this… Gift. But if you leave, then you leave.”

“Oh you fool, I’m not leaving. We go through this in every near death experience of mine. Let’s just get going, ok?” He sighed. “I had suspicions on your true identity for a long time. But this confirms it… You trust me to lug your treasures around, but not to tell me you’re Dragonborn?”

Noxtain laughed, and tried to cover it with a cough. He turned back to the road, and motioned for his companion to follow. “Didn’t seem important to me...Come, let's set up a tent. It’s late. I’m cold, and you had another traumatic near death experience I suppose…”

Marcurio all but flung his staff at the argonian’s head. “You suppose?!” He shouted, rushing to follow beside him. “Noxtain, I really cannot stand you sometimes.” The man saud. “You are so lucky that your pay is phenomenal.”

Noxtain gave a glance, “Good thing I pay you so well then… Only had enough resources for one tent.”


	2. Chapter 2

Marcurio was about to give another quip, then he stopped. “You seriously have one tent, for the both of us? To share? Together? Maybe I’m not joking when I say I’m going back to Riften.” Marcurio groaned and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t be in this situation right now, this had to be some eternal nightmare.

“Well, you’re not my slave, Marcurio. You can leave. But it’s a good two days to walk to any good town.” The argonian replied. “If you want, I’ll sleep outside. In the cold. In the snow. Did I say it was cold already?”

“Oh you can end your prattle, fine, you made your damn point… We’ll share the tent, but I’m leaving in the morning. You owe me this month's pay, got it?” Marcurio replied with hostility in his voice. 

Noxtain nodded abidingly. “Understood, mage.” A cheeky smirk flickered across the Dragonborn’s face.

“Don’t call me that!” 

By the time the tent was set up, a snowstorm came blowing in. The two men huddled into the cramped tent, Marcurio shivered. “Damn this weather, and damn you.” He put his head between his hands.

Noxtain’s tail curled politely around himself, “Sorry, guess I angered some weather magician.” He looked at his follower, his teeth were chattering very loudly by now. Pity flew through his chest, he really did make this man’s life hard. “Hey…” he inched towards him.

Marcurio quickly placed his hand on his staff, “What?” He said, through chattering teeth.

“Here.” The argonian simply stated. He began to take off his warmer outer clothing, and draped it around his fellow man.

The mage let go of the staff, and snuggled into the warm furs. “...Thank you,” he mumbled through them.

“You’re welcome. I’m going to stay awake, make sure nothing comes to our tent. You sleep, ok?” His warm eyes shone in the darkness.

“How… courteous,” said the man. He hoped his leader’s fur coat hid his blushing face.

Soon, Marcurio would fall asleep. Noxtain would keep his word to stay up through the storm. Thankfully, nothing came to the tent that night.


End file.
